Entes del Vacío
by Kokoriniwi
Summary: Hay un lugar entre dimensiones, entre mundos. Para algunos es el exterior de la vida, para otros, no es más que lo adverso. Sin embargo, para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Runaterra, es "el Vacío". Pese al nombre que recibe, no es precisamente un sitio vano, más bien, es el hogar de criaturas indescriptibles. / One-shot escrito para el cumpleaños de una buena amiga. NSFW


Hay un lugar entre dimensiones, entre mundos. Para algunos es el exterior de la vida, para otros, no es más que lo adverso. Sin embargo, para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Runaterra, es "el Vacío". Pese al nombre que recibe, no es precisamente un sitio vano, más bien, es el hogar de criaturas indescriptibles.

Este territorio exterior a cualquier criatura "corriente", era hogar del ex profeta de Shurima; el vidente Malzahar. Aquel hombre que decidió dejar su tranquila vida para ofrecer sus servicios al Vacío.

Algo en el relieve de sus cuencas oculares mostraba un cierto nivel de inquietud, algo que tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza en los últimos cuatro o cinco sueños, que por cierto, no quería dejarlo en paz. Estaba sentado en el suelo, entre la puerta corrediza y el Kotatsu que calentaba el dormido cuerpo de Kog'Maw. Jalaba con suavidad las antenas que la criatura del vacío tenía en su nuca, notando cómo se removía de un lado a otro.

Suspiró.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde aquella tarde de Otoño en Zaun, donde todo se había vuelto peor de lo que imaginó. Cerró los párpados para recostarse hacia atrás; necesitaba dormir.

 _Flashback_

 _Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, ambas manos le temblaban por el rápido manejo de sus habilidades. El día se desarrolló con plenitud, sintiéndose pleno por el importante número de Zaunitas que parecían seguir su idea de que Runaterra estuviese a merced del Vacío._

 _Entre la multitud, salió una bella joven atrapada por sectarios del Malzahar, llevándola hasta donde se encontraba él y así concretar el sacrificio necesario. El Profeta del Vacío extendió su cuchilla, la cual desprendió un brillo dorado y comenzó a girar alrededor de la asustada muchacha, produciendo un nódulo de energía._

— _No te preocupes, no dolerá tanto como te lo debes estar imaginando— Y es que aquel vidente no se ganaba su nombre por acertar a los números de la lotería; sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Parpadeó con recelo, él estaba cerca._

 _Malzahar extendió su mano para coger los castaños cabellos de la menor, acariciando su rostro con su extremidad libre, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara bajo su pasamontañas árabe de color púrpura. Dió un paso atrás, viendo cómo frente a sus ojos se materializaba aquel invitado especial._

— _Temía que no llegaras a tiempo— Intentó estrechar su mano con naturalidad, recibiendo un manotazo a cambio. Kassadin no era un hombre que fuese con rodeos._

— _¡Malzahar!— Llamo su atención enfurecido, frunciendo el ceño bajo aquel excéntrico casco. —Aléjate de ella, no te pertenece y no tiene incumbencia en nuestro asuntos— El ente del Vacío sintió un escalofrío excitante. "Nuestros asuntos", le gustaba como sonaba, sobre todo porque aquel efusivo hombre era el artilugio de fortaleza que le hacía falta para conseguir sus claras metas._

— _Hermano mío, únete a nosotros y ella será liberada.— Extendió sus brazos, pretendiendo un abrazo fraternal que jamás sería aceptado._

 _Kassadin apretó los dientes, ¿Cuál era la maldita diferencia entre unirse a las causas de Malzahar o dejar que mataran a su única hija? De una u otra forma, ella saldría perjudicada, en una más temprana que en otras._

— _Ustedes no tienen control sobre mí, mago. Sois los únicos seres desagradables que amenazan el equilibrio de la vida. ¡Lárgate de aquí!— Y tal como un humano sin cabales, extendió su cuchilla para alzar su victoria contra el enemigo. Sin embargo, el estruendoso poder de Kassadin golpeó la cuchilla del Profeta, extendiendo una caótica onda de luz que provocó un corte de electricidad en toda la avenida._

 _La daga abrió un portal en medio del campo visual de ambos, saliendo de él dos sombras que se llevaron a la mujer, cerrándose nuevamente._

 _Malzahar se llevó una mano a la frente, debatiendo entre reír o llorar. La imprudencia de ese tipo estaba arruinando todo su trabajo. Vio de reojo el rostro perplejo de su alguna vez compañero, quien sólo extendía su mano hacia la nada._

— _Que negligente.— Su rostro permaneció sereno, escuchando los sollozos de aquel padre que perdió lo único que guardaba de humanidad. —Quién diría que tú te encargarias del trabajo sucio.— Se acercó, extendiendo su mano. —Ya no tienes nada que perder, ven conmigo.—_

 _Esta vez, su suerte fue la que lo salvó, puesto que el ataque de Kassadin se incrustó en su pecho, rozando su corazón._

 _El mago abrió un portal bajo su cuerpo, siendo regresado nuevamente a su hogar._

 _(Debo mencionar que ambos fueron penalizados por la Liga, recibiendo una cancelación de sus habilidades fuera de la misma durante un tiempo estimado de tres meses)._

 _Fin del Flashback_

—Malzahar...— Una voz engorrosa lo estaba extrayendo a la realidad. —Malzahar, despierta.— Le costó abrir sus párpados, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, se topó con un intrigado Kog'Maw.

—¿Qué… Qué pasa?— Se llevó una mano a la espalda al incorporarse. El frío del suelo le causó un fuerte dolor óseo, el cual no le permitía concentrarse en lo que el pequeño intentaba decir.

—¿No lo sientes?— Malzahar alzó una ceja confundido. Un par de segundos más tarde, la puerta corrediza de su cómoda casa se abrió de golpe.

No se volteó a mirar, puesto que la mirada perdida de su amigo le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Acarició la cabeza de Kog'Maw, susurrándole al oído que se fuera sin preocupaciones, que él era capaz de manejar la situación. La Boca del Abismo dudó, pero tras encoger sus pequeños hombros, decidió marcharse.

—Qué impropio de ti salir con tu rostro desnudo.— Dijo sin mirarlo, sintiendo cómo lo agarraba por la bufanda, levantando su ligero cuerpo del suelo, hasta dejarlo a su misma altura. El rostro de Kassadin era algo que no siempre tenía el placer de disfrutar.

—No he venido a jugar contigo, quiero que me digas dónde la tienes escondida— Lo zamarreo, haciendo que Malzahar frunciera el ceño, ¿celoso?

—Es increíble.— Miró hacia un costado un tanto cabreado. —Te lo he dicho cientos de veces desde ese fatídico día. Está muerta, ningún ser humano sobrevive al Vacío, mucho menos después del escándalo que montaste en Zaun.— El caminante del Vacío lo estampó contra la pared, ubicando una mano a un costado del rostro de Malzahar para que no se escabullera evitando sus preguntas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti o de mí? También éramos humanos y estamos aquí, en medio de este pútrido sitio.— El corazón del desesperado hombre no dejaba de saltar, angustiado y con deseos oscuros de matar al responsable de todo. Le había jurado dar su vida por ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarla a la oscuridad misma. La conciencia no parecía dejarlo tranquilo.

—Podría asegurarte que sólo existe un 0.02% de que ella hubiese vivido aún después de todo lo que pasó.— Quitó abruptamente la mano que le sostenía por el cuello, regresando el aire a sus corruptos pulmones. Carraspeó la garganta y se movió entre la brecha que separaba a Kassadin de la pared, meneando un tanto su chasquilla al verlo sumergido en ira. A pesar de ser vidente, no podía descifrar los complejos pensamientos que habitaban la cabeza de la única pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas.

Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Había pasado casi un año escapando de él, incapaz de hacer algo frente a la fuerza del viajero errante. Los primeros meses no fueron tan abruptos o incordiantes, no obstante, otorgadas sus habilidades de regreso, las situaciones fueron de mal en peor.

Levantó la cabeza al ver que la vacía mirada del contrario se había posado sobre sus hombros, con un mal augurio sin reparo. Estaba en apuros, por octava vez en la semana, y por dios que Kassadin era un hombre persistente. ¿Se había decidido por fin en matarlo?

—...Ayúdame a encontrarla— Espetó con voz quebradiza, sorprendiendo a Malzahar. —Ella es todo lo que tenía— Continuó. —Le prometí que aún después de ser corrompido por los entes del Vacío, seguiría cuidando de ella. Ella no merece estar aquí.— El Profeta sonrió, con cierta ironía tras su irrompible tranquilidad.

—Ella está muerta.— Reiteró, cansándose de la arrogancia de su ¿enemigo? No tenía palabras para nombrarlo. —Y aún si estuviera con vida, es muy probable que se haya olvidado de ti, o que ya no sea quien creías, o peor aún; sea sirvienta del Vacío.— Sus palabras no iban con ánimos de hacerlo sentir miserable, de alguna forma, quería hacerlo sucubir ante la maldad, apelando a "lo único" que movía su corazón.

Kassadin chistó la lengua, haciendo que Malzahar retrocediera considerablemente, puesto que justo después de este acto materializó su _Nether Blade_ , enterrándose a un costado del abdomen del más bajo, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de lleno sobre el Kotatsu, apoyándose rápidamente sobre sus brazos. Le miró con ojos asustados _(su bufanda había resbalado hasta el piso)_ , pero ahí estaba, otra vez sorprendiéndose. El cuerpo de Caminante del Vacío sobre el suyo, con el rostro apoyado entre el hombro y el cuello del Profeta, sollozando. El segundo intuitivamente se ruborizó, ya que la respiración gentil del de cabellos negros le chocaba en su nívea piel, provocando uno que otro escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada desconcertado, sintiéndose algo reprochable. Después de todo, el otro lloraba por la pérdida de su hija, mientras él, se imaginaba escenas indecorosas, acrecentando su deseo ( _ya no tan netamente soberano, sino también, sexual_ ) por él. Sintió como una mano del más alto le empujaba para ser recostado en su totalidad sobre la mesa oriental, acariciando su suave mejilla, delineando con aquel pulgar, sus inmaculados labios. Malzahar no terminaba de entender la situación, pero mientras no quisiera matarlo, se mantendría calmo.

Cerrando de par en par sus ojos, sintió los labios del aterrado hombre fundirse con los suyos. Eran salados por las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, y en base a su vago recuerdo sobre los sentimientos, debía estar descargando su dolor en el contacto con otro de su "especie". No correspondió al acto hasta sentir las manos contrarias buscando más de él. Abrió la boca levemente y la furiosa lengua se hizo presente. Necesitado, eléctrico, _**dulce.**_ Malzahar llevó sus manos hasta la nuca de Kassadin, masajeando el sector y tironeando con reparo por la lentitud con la que buscaba contacto.

Se deshizo de las hombreras del allegado, contemplando con recelo ese cuerpo tan tonificado, tan envidiable. Prefirió evitar el contacto visual, entregándose al placer de tener esa boca recorriendo cada rincón de su cuello; besando, mordiendo, succionando en uno que otro sector. Cada caricia rebotaba en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, enviando oleadas de calor que le pedían a gritos el desprendimiento de su propia ropa. Cosa que no pasó por alto en la cabeza del Caminante, desapareciendo la túnica del Profeta desde las caderas hacia arriba.

No quería guardar reparo en su comportamiento, siguiendo su instinto animal que decidió apoderarse de su cuerpo en el momento más inoportuno: cuando estaba por darle fin a la vida de Malzahar. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que estaba comenzando a sentirse atraído por esos agraciados temblores que sus besos provocaban en el "delicado" cuerpo del hombre que estropeó su vida.

Entre decidido y ansioso, recorrió cada rincón del torso desnudo del procedente de Shurima, a punta de besos, caricias; y mordidas. Se detuvo en los puntos sensibles, o aquellos que demostraron ser más susceptibles a sus manos, empleando notoria atención en su vientre bajo, mirando de soslayo con sus doradas orbes, la ansiedad que desprendían los jadeos del hombre bajo su cuerpo. Sentía rabia, y ésta se había acumulado entremedio de sus piernas, por falta de atención o quizás simplemente por capricho, eso lo decidiría luego.

Bajó sin diligencia los ropajes de Malzahar, engullendo (sin pensarlo, está de más decir) su falo con su húmeda lengua. El aludido abrió los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa, arqueando un tanto la espalda. Gimió.

—Angh...— Sus labios temblaron, entorpecido por la sensación que sentía en su miembro. La boca de Kassadin parecía dominar con experticia la doctrina de una felación, envolviendolo con su lengua rugosa, atravesando desde el comienzo de sus genitales hasta pequeñas succiones en la punta del mismo. Se removía inquieto, intentando llegar cada vez más a fondo en la cavidad bucal del mayor, exasperado por un deseo de colmarlo con su clímax, cosa que no sucedió por el repentino movimiento que surgió.

Malzahar hizo una muy disimulada mueca de disgusto frente a la detención de tan magistral actuación, ruborizado hasta las orejas por la capacidad del Caminante del Vacío de mantener un semblante firme aún viéndolo desnudo. Parecía casi un sadista, con esa sonrisa (que desconocía) en sus labios. Su corazón saltó al verlo relamerse, como si estuviese diciendo que no tenía mal sabor y que, gustoso, lo haría en otra ocasión.

Ignoró el momento en que se volvió tan voluble ante la presencia del allegado, puesto que cuando éste le cogió de las caderas, sus celestes cuencas mostraron debilidad en dicho sector. Volvió a gemir. Tener entre sus nalgas frías el potente sexo de Kassadin lo dejó marcando ocupado. Sabía que no sería cuidadoso, y eso lo hizo titubear. O eso pensó.

Sintió la punta del miembro anexo en su entrada, seguido de esto, una corriente pulsante. Se aferró a los hombros de su cómplice, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano al mismo tiempo que de su garganta se desprendían gemidos de dolor. Entró brusco, y de sus ojos se despojaron lágrimas tibias. Una estocada tras otra, una cada vez menos dolorosa que la anterior.

Relajó espalda baja e inclinó su nuca hacia un costado, cruzando por primera vez miradas rivales. Kassadin se detuvo de lleno, localizando el particular brillo azulino en el rostro sonrojado de Malzahar. Eran prácticamente iguales, y esa relación de semejanza lo obligó a apartar el resto de diferencias para devorar sus pálidos labios. Cogió la extensión fálica del Profeta y, al mismo ritmo de su vaivén, optó por masturbarlo.

La habitación se había inundado de jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos. Eran la primera vez que una situación tan fuera de lo común ocurría en el "templo" del Vacío.

No le tomó mucho tiempo más el correrse entre sus vientres, y, entre contracciones perineales, el ansiado clímax llegó para el mayor, cayendo rendido sobre el ligero cuerpo del anfitrión.

Se instaló un silencio que el de cabellos castaños no tardó en quebrantar. Sin embargo, antes de decir palabra alguna, acarició los cabellos del azabache. —Entonces...¿Puedo tomar "esto" como una orden de paz entre tú y yo?— No hubo respuesta. Aunque, muy fugazmente, Kassadin volvió a sonreír.

…

—…¿Seguro que no intentó matarte de nuevo?— Kog'Maw reposaba bajo las cómodas mantes del Kotatsu, mirando una brecha abierta en el piso del templo de Malzahar, sorprendido por la tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

—Quiero pensar que esa no fue la intención de porqué se apareció ayer por la tarde.— Murmuró, acercando la taza de té a su boca, dando un corto sorbo. Luego de mucho tiempo, había recobrado parte de la seguridad que sentía al estar en su hogar. Estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de que no duraría más de una semana, pero ya conocía ciertas debilidades del viajero. Rió, descolocando a su pequeño compañero.

—...Intentaré ignorar el hecho de que estés tan feliz sin motivo aparente.— Rodó los ojos, imitando la sonrisa de Malzahar. —Me alegro de que estés bien.—

Aunque claro, Kog'Maw no desconocía el punzante dolor de espalda que el Profeta disimulaba entre temblores. Siempre sería igual de vago para ocultar lo obvio.


End file.
